landbeforetimefandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:MongooseLover/My Art
Loofah and Doofah drawing.png|Loofah and Doofah Foobie drawing.png|Foobie Etta drawing 3.png|Etta Etta drawing.png|Etta Etta drawing 2.png|Etta Chomper drawing 11.png Nervous Chomper drawing 2.png Chomper drawing 10.png Chomper drawing 9.png Baby Chomper and butterflies.png Evil Chomper drawing.png Happy Chomper drawing.png Chomper mouth drawing.png Chomper loses a tooth drawing.png Nervous Chomper drawing.png Chomper carrying a Fast Biter egg drawing.png Chomper eats a dragon fly drawing.png Chomper dragon fly drawing.png Chomper bites Cera drawing.png Chomper licks Littlefoot drawing.png Sad baby Chomper drawing.png Sad Chomper drawing.png Chomper and Big Mama.png Chomper drawing 7.png Ichy meets Chomper drawing.png Angry chomper drawing.png Chomper drawing 6.jpg Doofah drawing.png|Doofah Spike drawing.png|Spike Screech drawing.png|Screech Thud drawing.png|Thud Mo and Petrie drawing.png Mo drawing 5.png Mo drawing 4.png Petrie original movie drawing.png Agatha_drawing.png|Agatha (OC) Littlefoot and Pterano drawing.png Pterano drawing2.png baby Ruby drawing.png|baby Ruby Cliff Ruby drawing.png|Ruby hanging onto a cliff Littlefoot and Ruby drawing.png Mud pool Ruby drawing.png Happy Ruby Drawing.png Ruby drawing 3.png The pretty Ruby drawing.png Ruby 3D drawing.png Ruby drawing.png Ovi and Tor drawing.png|Ovi and Tor, Ruby's parents Phyra and Petrie drawing.png|Petrie and his mother Phyra Phyra Drawing.png|Petrie's mother Phyra OrangeBrownSharptooth drawing.png|Orange-brown Sharptooth Brown ridge Sharptooth drawing 2.png|Brown ridge Sharptooth Plated Sharptooth drawing 2.png|Plated Sharptooth Sharptooth drawing.png|Sharptooth Plated Sharptooth drawing.png|Plated Sharptooth Ptero drawing.png|Ptero (OC) Ptero-attack-Tickly-Fuzzy2.png|Ptero hunting a Tickly Fuzzy Rinkus drawing.png|Rinkus Sierra drawing.png|Sierra Tree Ichy drawing.png Ichy drawing 5.png IchysBadHairDayDrawing.png Ichy drawing 4.png Ichy drawing 3.png Ichy drawing 2.png Ichy drawing.png Dil drawing 2.png Dil drawing.png Tippy drawing.png|Tippy Ali drawing 3.png Sleeping Ali drawing.png Pretty Ali drawing.png Ali drawing.png Bron drawing.png|Bron Sydo drawing.png|Sydo (OC) Don drawing.png|Don (Petrie's father) (OC) Mr. Thicknose drawing.png|Mr. Thicknose Shorty drawing 3.png Shorty drawing 2.png Littlefoot and Shorty drawing.png Shorty drawing.png Rhett drawing.png|Rhett Rainbow Faces drawing.png|Rainbow Faces Tickles drawing 2.png Tickles drawing.png Skip drawing.png|Skip Wild Arms drawing.png|Wild Arms Topps drawing.png|Topps Guido drawing 3.png Guido drawing 2.png Guido drawing.png Sailback drawing.png Featherhead Sharpteeth drawing.png|Featherhead Sharpteeth Tria drawing.png|Tria Skitter drawing.png|Skitter Strut drawing.png|Strut Hyp drawing.png|Hyp Relaxing Ducky drawing.png Ducky drawing 4.png Evil Ducky drawing.png Sarcastic Ducky drawing.png Petrie drawing 7.png Fainted Petrie drawing.png Petrie and a cherry drawing.png Petrie drawing 6.png Petrie drawing 5.png Grump Petrie drawing.png Petrie drawing 4.png Petrie drawing 3.png Petrie drawing 2.png Teenage Petrie drawing.png Petrie drawing.png Cera drawing 3.png Cera drawing 2.png Cera drawing.png Liopleudoron drawing.png Glimeel.png|Glimeel (OC) Elana drawing.png|Elana (OC) Elsie drawing.png|Elsie Rooter drawing.png|Rooter Deino drawing.png|Deino (OC) Gigantaraptor drawing.png|Gigantaraptor (Fanged Flattooth) HappyMo.jpg Tricia drawing 2.png Tricia drawing.png Dana and Dinah drawing.png Nightmare dragon drawing.png Andromeda drawing.png|early Andromeda (OC) Littlefoot and a Treestar drawing.png Littlefoot drawing.png Littlefoot and Arianna drawing.png Angry chomper drawing.png Perrin.jpg|Perrin (OC) Petrie, Perrin, and Lars drawing.png|Perrin (OC), Lars (OC) and older Petrie Thorn drawing.png|Thorn (OC) FastBiter3Drawing.png Hungry Chomper.png Ruby and a flower drawing.png nervous Ruby drawing.png Littlefoot and Ali Valentine.png|Littlefoot and Ali - Valentines Day 2018 sad Ali drawing.png Angry Mrs. Mama drawing.png|Mrs. Mama Sharptooth Mom Drawing.png|Sharptooth Mom shocked Littlefoot drawing.png JOTB Chomper drawing.png featherhead Sharptooth drawing 2.png happy Ducky drawing.png littlefoot feet.png|Littlefoot's feet scared Petrie drawing.png sad Petrie drawing2.png Tired Petrie drawing.png archie drawing.png|Archie fallen longnecks.jpg|Littlefoot finding Doc and the Old One near death crying Petrie drawing.png Loofahs Belly Drawing.png Chomper drawing 12.png Littlefoot and Mo drawing.png large flyer drawing.jpg Chomper drawing 13.png water Ruby drawing.png Chomper drawing 14.png Petrie drawing 8.png Chomper drawing 15.png Petrie drawing 9.png stick Littlefoot drawing.png clam Ruby drawing.png Littlefoot and Ruby drawing 2.png swimming Ruby drawing.png laughing Chomper drawing.png Chomper drawing 16.png snow Chomper drawing.png Ruby drawing 4.png Screech and Thud drawing.png Screech and Thud drawing 2.png Simba drawing.png|Simba Thud drawing 2.png Petrie drawing 10.png Nala drawng.png|Nala Ruby and Ducky drawing.png scared younger Ruby.png thinking Guido.png Zazu drawing.png|Zazu Etta and Wild Arms drawing.png Sharptooth kid drawing.png|Torvosaurus kid Fast Biter drawing.png Flavia drawing.png|Flavia the Fast Biter angry Tyra.png|Mama Sharptooth Mo drawing 6.png loghead Ichy drawing.png Phyra drawing 2.png Ichy drawing 6.png growing Chomper drawing.png|Chomper has a growth spurt. Full Ruby drawing.png Chomper drawing 17.png trapped Ichy drawing.png pleased Ichy drawing.png grumpy Ichy drawing.png worn out Chomper.png Dil and Ichy drawing.png happy petrie drawing.png Ali drawing 2.png Zazu drawing 2.png Phyra drawing 3.png irked Nala drawing.png Rock-climbing Chomper.png smug Timon drawing.png|Timon eating Guido drawing.png Guido drawing 4.png gatm.png Kiara drawing.png|Kiara flying Guido drawing.png Guido drawing 5.png Tired Guido drawing.png leafhead Chomper drawing.png Chomper eat bees drawing.png Guido drawing 6.png Guido drawing 8.png Guido drawing 9.png Guido drawing 10.png Guido drawing 11.png Guido drawing 12.png Guido drawing 13.png Kiara drawing 2.png flying Guido drawing 2.png tree Guido drawing.png celebrating Ruby drawing.png Guido eat caterpillars drawing.png Grumpy Vitani drawing.png|Vitani Cave Bat drawing.png|Cave Bat (Vulcanops) from Great Valley MIsadventure guido drawing 14.png Guido runs from Velociraptors drawing.png Guidodrawing7.png Guido Drawing 15.png disappointed Ali drawing.png adorable Chomper drawing 3.png Chomper drawing 19.png Guido drawing 18.png innocent Ducky drawing.png Chomper tongue drawing.png Another Littlefoot drawing.png Guido drawing 19.png mouse drawing.png|A random mouse Ruby drawing 5.png sinking Chomper drawing.png shocked Etta drawing.png Mo drawing 7.png Mo drawing 8.png Petrie drawing 12.png Dil and Ichy drawing 2.png Dil drawing 3.png Dil drawing 4.png Dil drawing 5.png dil drawing 6.png dil drawing 7.png Guido drawing 22.png Petrie scares Guido drawing.png Juniper model.png|Juniper (OC from roleplay Glider Mountain) teeage Littlefot drawing.png|Teenage Littlefoot Lonely Ruby Drawing.png Ruby self hug drawing.png yum Chomper drawing.png Spinosaurus Drawing 2.png Category:Blog posts